


Back to the Ranch

by DChan87



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. "Link's joints and muscles ached on the hike up to Lon Lon Ranch. He panted, sweating from the heat and his armor keeping that heat inside. And he may still be young, but he felt older than 23, or at least that's how his muscles and joints felt." Link comes back from Hyrulean Army training to be with his wife, in this short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Ranch

Link's joints and muscles ached on the hike up to Lon Lon Ranch. He panted, sweating from the heat and his armor keeping that heat inside. And he may still be young, but he felt older than 23, or at least that's how his muscles and joints felt.

He'd just finished another grueling day training with the Hyrulean Army. It made the prospect of getting down and dirty on the farm all the more tantalizing than military training.

His legs hurt even worse from the seemingly-endless climb up to the Lon Lon Ranch front gates, and their sight lifted the metaphorical weight from his shoulders. Epona, who carried some of his equipment on her back, preventing him from riding her, excitedly snorted at the sight of the gates, making Link pat her muzzle.

Once inside, Link led Epona into the stable, hoping to see a certain someone there. She wasn't.

It disappointed Link, but not too much. With all of the equipment taken of Epona, and the horse now in her stall, he went back out into the heat to look for the person he came to see.

He found her carrying some milk into the main ranch house before he could call to her. Chasing after her, he rushed inside to find Malon putting the jugs down and wiping the sweat off her forehead. He felt his breath hitch and a familiar, warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest at her sight. She was beautiful, of course. So he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Fairy Boy!" she cried cheerfully, running into his arms and a big hug and kiss between the two.

"Can you stop calling me that?" he asked. "I'm 23, and we're married!" He blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Link, you know I'm just teasing!" she, well, teased. "Are you alright?"

"I need to sit down," he said, dragging himself over to the table, pulling a chair out and slumping into the seat. "Where are Talon and Ingo, by the way?"

"Out of town," she said. "Which is why you got back just in time! I need some help around the farm!"

"That actually sounds nice," he said. "Farming sounds so simple… I just want a nice, easy, life. What's wrong with that?"

Malon comfortingly smiled at her young husband, walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, a gesture he appreciated. "I do, too," she softly said. "I know I've said it before, but I dread the day you get called to war and never come back."

"I do too," he said.

"What, that _I'll_ go to war?" she laughed, making him laugh, too.

"That would be interesting to see!" he said. "I'm sure Zelda would laugh!" They both simultaneously laughed and kissed again. "Whatever. I'm home, now. And I'll be glad to help out."

"Great!" she said. "What do you want to do first?"

"Spend some time with my beautiful wife?" he asked, getting back up, pulling her tightly against him and passionately kissing her.

Malon didn't complain, but did roll her eyes, kiss him back and think about how much she loved this idiot, and he loved her just the same.


End file.
